Broken Driftwood
by xXPersephoneKuraXx
Summary: Secrets. Controversy. Hatred. Jealousy. The top Seas of life that everyone unfortunately will have to deal with in Lazytown after everything was exposed. But..How is Stephanie supposed to keep herself floating on the shitty aspects of reality, when the only thing she has keeping her up is broken driftwood?


_**Chapter 1: Drift**_

" _You're like a wave washing over me_ _  
_ _Pulling me underneath_

 _Sinking slowly_ _.."_

~ _Alina Baraz_

 _._

 _._

 _._

13 year old Stephanie Meanswell smirked as she did a signature flip and placed the huge banner on the bakery building entrance. Mr. Hummel smiled, "Thank you so much Stephanie. Now everyone will know about the grand baking contest later on!"

The girl smiled along with him,"Really it was no big deal! Save me a spot will you? I can't wait to see what Ziggy will make." She asked with pleading eyes.

The baker scoffed.

"But of course! Nothing but the best for the best hero in Lazytown."

"Speaking of hero, make sure you invite Sportacus, he could use a day off. And um maybe stop by the mall sometime and see how Marianna is doing? I uh know she gets busy with school but it's been a while since we've baked with one another. I enjoy her cupcakes and would hope her and her mother show up tonight..." Mr. Hummel added with a slight blush.

Stephanie instantly smiled.

Sportacus, the town hero that everyone adored including herself.

"Will do, later Mr. Hummel!"

And with that, began walking down in the distance to get uncle Milford's home.

Though he'd been getting older, Mayor Meanswell still ran Lazytown with love and joy and couldn't ask for a better position, could not see himself retiring a wonderful fulfilling job.

Stephanie found herself thinking about Sportacus once more. Her hazel eyes twinkled with admiration for the man who helped shape Lazytown into what it was. The way his baby blue eyes shone as he thought of solutions to everyone's problems.

He was so passionate and she liked that about him.

' _Sigh'. If only he would like me back._ Stephanie thought. She sat down on an old tree stump near her uncle's home.

' _Who am I kidding? He'd never take interest in me. I'm practically a child.. If only I could be a bit older'_

 _*GASP* That's it! If I can somehow look a little more older surely he would like me more!_

A new plan in mind, Stephanie skipped down to one of the small shopping centers on the other side of town and walked in. One of the cashiers Marianna Alano greeted her with glee. "Well hello there Steph! What brings you in here?" She asked in surprise.

Marianna, a fellow teenager at 16 years old, was the typical teen. A chronic texter, sleeper, but needed extra money to be able to pay for prom gear for next year. Her parents owned the mall but offered a job so she could learn the value of hard work.

Stephanie blushed but smiled slightly," Just wanted to look at some makeup…"

Marianna gushed.

"Awwwwwe I knew this day would come. My StephSteph is all grown up now!"

She grabbed the younger girl into a hug but due to her taller height Stephanie was borderline buried in her cleavage.

Scrambling from the hold, Stephanie's face only managed to get more rosy as she began wondering if Sportacus would be more interested if she too had breasts. Subconsciously she looked at her own chest.

"Don't worry, they'll grow in before you know it hun," Marianna smiled as if reading her thoughts.

" Well.. I've been um.. Trying to catch this one guy's attention, and I wanted to look more grown up so that he'd take notice in me.." Stephanie said in a hushed shaky whisper.

Marianna pulled her into another hug with a squeal before pulling her to the back room of the G.L.A.M. store she worked at and placed a "Be back soon" sign on the desk so as not to be disturbed.

Still holding Stephanie by the hand, she pulled her to a seat near a mirror with a huge grin.

"Omg omg omg!" She then smirked and moved her eyebrows in a suggestive manner,"So. Tell me who's the lucky guy hmmm?"

Stephanie blushed again,"Well um.."

"…Sportacus.." Stephanie braced herself for another one of Marianna's high pitched squeals.

But it never came.

Instead she found a look of shock, confusion, and bewilderment on the older girl's face.

Quietly she pulled up a chair in front of the bubblegum blonde haired girl and cleared her throat.

"Sweetheart.. Did I hear you correctly?" She asked looking her in the eyes cautiously.

"Yes! Sportacus. I think he's very cute and nice don't you think?" She asked bubbling with excitement.

Marianna grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes once more." Stephanie sweetie.. You know I've always loved you ever since you saved this town, which is quite remarkable for your age."

The girl smiled,"I love you too you're like an older sister I never had." She then frowned deeply, but smiled once more.

"Stephanie.. Because I love you I have to tell you that your interest in Sportacus is not a very wise idea,"

With hurt eyes the younger girl's shoulders slouched in disappointment and confusion.

"But why? What do you mean Mari?"

"I mean that unfortunately your like for Sportacus is merely an infatuation based on the thought of him. You're so young Steph, it makes me sad to see you disappointed but.. Does it not bother you that he's much much older?"

Steph sat in silence for a moment. His age never crossed her mind, she just liked him for him. "No not really.."

"Why is that?"

"Because his age doesn't matter. Besides, you date older men Mari."

Marianna huffed. "Stephanie those men are only one or two years older than me at best. I'd never date a man twice my age unless I was completely an adult. I'm a kid just like you. My boyfriend Jones is 18 but I'm 16, we're both still in high school.."

"Sportacus is 22 years old Steph. He's way too old for you. I don't mean to hurt you in any way but think of it this way. Would you want uncle Milford dating a 13 year old?"

Stephanie gagged at the thought. "No that would be weird!" But then it made sense, what Mari was trying to explain to her.

"Oh.."

"Yes, do you understand now sweetie? It would make uncle Milford look something of a pedophile or a predator who likes kids. Nobody would be able to trust him in fear that he would take interest in their child, do you see? The same applies for Sportacus.. I'm sorry hunny." She said in a somber voice.

Marianna knew how it felt to want someone out of her reach because of age. She'd been infatuated with Mr. Hummel the local baker for as long as she could remember.

But he could never love her because of her age. It hurt to see him with other women constantly. Especially her own mother.

Which was why Mari dated slightly older men now.

Stephanie began to tear up. It hurt to know that her true love would never notice her because of her age. She'd never thought of it that way. But boy did it hurt.

"Don't cry please.. Cheer up. You know what?" Mari cooed while walking into the back stock room for a minute.

She came back with a bag of makeup.

"This is for you.. I'm sure mother won't mind. I've put one of every makeup item I thought would go good with your skin and hair. Have fun today okay? Don't let this bring you down sweetheart."

She smiled sadly before giving the younger girl a G.L.A.M. shopping bag with different products contained.

Stephanie smiled brightly despite her sadness.

"Wow thank you so much Mari! Are you sure? I could pay for all of this," She asked digging for her pink rhinestone coated wallet in her dress pockets.

"Nooo no charge! Now go on. I've got to close up soon. Mother says some event is going on tonight so we have to close up early to be there." She said with a bored tone.

"Oh yeah! It's 's annual bake off! It's supposed to be a bigger hit then last year. Winner gets free baked goods for the summer! Which reminds me, you must come too. Mr. Hummel asked me to invite you and your mom earlier." Stephanie added, nearly forgetting the man's request.

While grabbing her bag and retying her knee-high dark pink boots, she didn't notice the huge blush on Marianna's face.

"R-Really?" She asked trying to keep her composure. Oh how she missed Jeremy Hummel.

"Yeah but I think he mostly wants to see you, he seemed pretty bummed you haven't been baking with him recently but he supposed it was because of school and stuff." Stephanie shrugged still fixing her boots' laces.

Marianna was near tears. Jeremy was only 25. He'd been teaching her to cook since she was 5 years old, when he was her age himself. And she'd nearly confessed her love for him on February 14th. Valentine's day of this year.

But he'd been sharing his love with her mother, who was recently divorced from her father. She'd been in tears for months and avoided him, throwing herself into her terrible relationship with Jones.

But he missed her.. Surely that meant something?

" Well I'm gonna head home Marianna. Thank you for everything I love it, gonna check on Sportacus then get ready for the BakeOff."

Marianna looked at her with annoyance.

"Don't _worry_ I'm not trying to do anything like that. Mr. Hummel told me to invite him too." Stephanie sighed.

"Mhmm. Okay well, text me. But before you leave let me do your makeup for the party so that you can understand how to do it okay?" She said with enthusiasm.

Stephanie beamed before taking a seat.

xxXxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx lazytown xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX xxXxx

The walk back home was glorious. Marianna had done a light amount of makeup, just mascara and a small amount of eyeliner to make Stephanie's hazel brown eyes pop, along with a deep maroon matte lip gloss.

Stephanie's hair was naturally pink, and over the years it began to get a bit lighter, more of a rose golden color, and began to curl at the ends as her hair grew longer.

Mayor Milford cried when he'd noticed her hair changing. "You're becoming more and more like your father than you realize." He'd said that day.

Her hair was curling a bit but she didn't mind. She'd borrowed a pink hoodie from Mari before she left, so she could surprise Sportacus with her new, "more mature" look.

She made it through the woods to her favorite man's ladder, which hung from his huge blimp that he called home.

Climbing it, she went inside and found Sportacus eating a turkey sandwich on wheat, with carrot sticks.

 _Such a health nut._ She thought with a lovestruck grin. She could see that he was in a lounging type of outfit. A simple blue T-shirt with loose bright blue sweatpants and some deep blue running sneakers.

 _How can someone look so good in pajamas?_

Stephanie pondered with a sigh.

This caught the attention of Sportacus, who turned around before smiling.

"Stephanie is that you?" he got up to greet her with a hug.

Stephanie began to feel a deep feeling in her stomach and her body felt warm below her dress.

 _Whoa what was that..feeling I just had? It felt..nice._

"Good evening Sporty, how are you doing?"

"Pretty well, are you okay? Is it cold outside?" He asked in confusion.

"Of course I'm okay, you always make my days better."

Suddenly she was grateful for the jackets' hood and dim lighting in the home.

"Is that so? Well I feel the same way! It's always a pleasure to have you around. " He said with a soft voice.

Stephanie's body felt warm once more. And she felt something tingle lightly on her womanly areas. She reached for it with a small groan.

 _There it is again! It can't be my period. I've already just had it a week ago!_

Sportacus grabbed her waist and felt her forehead.

"Stephanie you feel so warm are you okay? Maybe it's the sweater. I think you might be getting a little too hot under it," He said with worry.

The rose haired girl smiled and shook her head.

"I'm okay, really. I came to tell you that there's a huge bake off party and Mr. Hummel the baker asked me to invite you while he's setting up. It should be starting in an hour or less. Are you going?"

She asked nervously.

Sportacus smiled with happiness,"Of course, I've been eating quite healthy for a while, time to indulge in a little sweetness." He said thinking. Stephanie smiled and began making her way down the ladder.

"See you soon Sportacus!" She rushed to her uncle's home to find it empty. There was a note attached to the door letting her know that Milford and Bessie volunteered to help fix up the bakery for the event.

She went up to her room and began to undress to figure out what to wear.

 _Hmm. This dress will go good with these shoes, that way if there's an emergency I can still help and look cute!_

Stephanie settled on a light pink flowing dress that went mid-thigh, as most of her dresses, and comfortable white chucks.

She pulled down her underwear to change into boyshorts so as not to be exposed if she flipped, but noticed something odd.

In the middle of her panties was a damp spot.

 _Did I pee on myself or something?..._

No. She remembered using the bathroom both at the bakery and the mall before she left, and wiped till dry.

 _Maybe I didn't all the way. Oh well. I'll just shower._

Midway through her shower Stephanie began to rub her body wash on her skin and reached lower to clean her "cherry blossom" as she called it.

Upon touching it she felt a weird feeling.

But it felt nice.. Like earlier when she visited Sportacus.

Reaching a bit lower she felt an extreme wetness.

Which would make sense considering she was showering in water.

But it didn't have the same wet feeling as water. It felt a bit smoother and kind of slimeish.

She began rubbing it away with the body wash and suddenly a moan came out.

Covering her mouth she looked around in surprise while breathing slightly hard.

 _I wonder if Sportacus could explain this weird feeling.._

While thinking of the man she adored to a high regard, the feeling came back.

Scared, Stephanie quickly finished her shower and washed her hair so it could be fresher. She got into her dress and shoes quickly, neglecting to dry her hair and ran back to Sportacus's home and rushing up the ladder.

Sportacus was half dressed…

He had on his usual outfit, but instead of blue he was wearing a deep blue purple, and was shirtless, in the midst of putting on his matching shirt.

Stephanie watched in silence. But gained shaky quick Paced breathing as the warm strange feeling came back. She bit her lip to hold back the noise.

 _What is going on with me?!_

Sportacus noticed her presence and smiled his usual handsome smile.

"Hey again Steph, what's up? The party doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

" I… I need to ask you something Sportacus,"

He smiled slightly and offered her a seat on the edge of his bed.

"What's the matter?"

"Lately I've been having this weird feeling in my stomach.. And it makes me feel a little warm. Like earlier when I was walking home. I was thinking about inviting you to the party..

And then when I came here earlier it happened. And once I got home"

"I um.. Was showering and I felt some weird wet feeling in my womanly area while I was cleaning myself. But it wasn't my period, I don't know what's going on.. Could you help me?"

She pleaded.

Sportacus Sat in silence. He knew exactly what was going on. And he wasn't certain, but from what he could tell, it was from him.

This made the man blush deeply before looking down at his shoes and closing his eyes.

He felt slightly bothered by the fact that this was turning him on in the slightest.

Stephanie was not by any means a child anymore. She would be 14 next month, but that didn't mean she was liable to be fucked.

He knew he shouldn't be having these strange urges towards her. It haunted him day by day. And he suppressed them perfectly… Until now.

He cleared his throat with a shaky breath and placed a pillow over his lap.

"Stephanie.. Has anyone ever told you about um.. Sexual intercourse?.." He asked cautiously.

Stephanie nodded. "Aunt Bessie told me about it when I was 11, once I had my first period.. It's a thing adults do isn't it?" She stated rhetorically.

Sportacus nodded. "Well.. When a man wants to have sex his… Man parts get 'aroused' do you know what that means?"

She shook her head no.

"It means he's getting turned on, which means he's getting interested in the thought of having sex with the woman.."

Stephanie nodded. "Ohhhhh okay I understand. But what does that have to do with my weird feeling?"

Sportacus swallowed. "Usually when a woman..gets turned on, her parts produce a wetness that allows a man to be able to.. Slide his um, parts into her.. It's a wetness that doesn't exactly feel like water, but something of a smooth feeling.. Like saliva or something.. Do you understand what I'm um.. Implying?" He asked keeping his eyes away from Stephanie.

She then blushed. Embarrassed that they were talking about sex. "So.. I'm getting that wet weird feeling because I'm aroused?"

She asked curiously.

Sportacus nodded.

"Oh."

She then blushed harder. She figured her arousal was coming from Sportacus, since it was only around him she'd get these feelings.

"But I.. This only happens when I'm thinking of –" She stopped and her heart began beating fast.

 _So that means.. I want to have sex with Sportacus?.. I thought only adults were supposed to feel this way.._

She began beating shaky breaths again and noticed that Sportacus was doing his best to not look at her.

He didn't even wanna look at her…

 _Am I disgusting? Does this mean that I'm not innocent anymore? Is that why he doesn't want to look at me?_

To him, she was getting him in an uncomfortable limbo with his feelings and morals. He shouldn't be attracted to anyone under 18. 17 would've been pushing it, but definitely not be approved even still.

But _**13**_? He was asking to go to jail if he even _looked_ at her the wrong way.

He couldn't help but admire her though. She was the reason he found a purpose, _she_ sent for him. _She_ brought him and asked him to stay forever.

 _She_ needed him. And that's what made his heart burst with happiness every-time they were together, everyday, every dance, every activity, every dinner or lunch or visit they had together.

As long as it was her happy bubbly confidant personality trailing after him, the day could never go wrong.

He loved her much like he loved everyone in Lazytown. But he couldn't help but love her just little more, and not in a way that he should.

It pained everyday to come to terms with the fact that he'd never be able to love her. And now he'd been hit with the fact that she secretly been getting aroused at the thought of him.

Sportacus didn't even know what to do with this information.

He smiled and stood up abruptly,"Well I'm happy I was able to help your problem and teach you something new!"

He used his enthusiasm and shook off the awkward moment of the conversation with a smile. Stephanie was oblivious and stood up, grateful that she figured out what was wrong.

"Sportacus.. You don't think differently of me do you? I know that only adults are supposed to have these feelings and I'm not an adult.. I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

Stephanie somberly added looking down in embarrassment.

Sportacus instantly frowned.

"I could never think of you differently, I'm very proud that you're becoming a woman and you should be proud too Steph! I'm glad that I could be here for you." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Now let's go, we've got a BakeOff to attend." She nodded happily and they both went down the ladder.

.

.

.

.

Neither one of them could be prepared for what the BakeOff would really bring.

A ceremonious union of the towns people may have seemed like a wonderful idea, as it did every year.

The townsfolk all decorated and we're ready to bake with their hearts content.

But nobody could be prepared for what was to come. And these events would haunt everyone in Lazytown for years.

And the long stick of trust, happiness, and wholesome living in the community,

would be Broken.

.

.

.

" _You're like a wave washing over me_ _  
_ _I'll_ _ **stay underneath**_ _  
_ _Drifting slowly.."_

 _~Alina Baraz_


End file.
